Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year!
by YukkiMalin
Summary: This is a special chapter of our IbxEc We're not Back Yet crossover for New Year and Christmas! It's full of random nonsense and it makes almost no sense, but please read! Because it's funny XD Contains a small amount of forced romance/yaoi, but nothing happens don't worry, it only ALMOST does. We don't own anything here except our plot, randomness and craziness.


**Disclaimer: HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! XD**

**Riliane: Hmph! Of course!**

**Gumillia: Oh hurry up with the disclaimer! I need to find Miss Elluka!**

**Yukki: Awww, but if you find her then it won't be fun anymore XD**

**Garry: F-fun? Huh... I hope it doesn't involve me...**

**Yukki: Oh it definitely will... *Evil grin***

**Garry: *Cowers in fear***

**Malin: Oh don't bully him anymore, let's just get on with the story. We don't own anything here except our plot, randomness and craziness**

**Yukki: This is a special bonus for New years and Christmas so enjoy~(This is a one shot by the way)**

**Malin: And um...since this was a story transformed from three people using script format to paragraph...please ignore the...um...drama? And since the control of characters were by mainly different people, the way the characters act might be slightly different from usual.**

**[Roles:**  
**NicoliaMalin - Elluka, Gumillia**  
**Yukki - Ib, Allen**  
**An - Riliane, Garry]**

* * *

As Allen walked down the hallway, he tried to think of excuses for being late, but couldn't think of anything good as he pushed the cart towards the large door, "Princess, I have brought your tea and snacks."

"Took you long enough, Toad." Riliane said her remark in a harsh tone from her throne, crossing her leg across the other and glaring at Allen.

Allen flinched as he started arranging the snacks and preparing the tea for the princess, "I-I'm sorry, but Garry was playing hide and seek and Ib got lost!"

Riliane's fury skyrocketed and she rose from her throne and raised her voice, "WHO LET THOSE TWO PLAY?! WAS IT YOU?! YOU INSOLENT FOOL, AS I'VE THOUGHT YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU?!" She sat down again in anger and crossed her leg the other way, sipping her tea to calm herself down.

Allen looked up in fear and pleaded, "I'm so sorry! Please feel free to give me any punishment other than the death sentence!"

Riliane glared down at him, "Hmph, fine by me! I'll let you off this time! BUT THE NEXT TIME, YOU WILL PAY DOUBLE!" She pointed a finger at him and turned away taking a sip of her tea, "You're dismissed for now." She said as she set down her cup. Allen thanked her repeatedly.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

"Miss Elluka? Miss Elluka?" A voice called out loudly in the hallways "Ib! Garry! Have you see Miss Elluka anywhere? I seemed to have lost her somewhere..." Gumillia approached the two of them when she saw them just outside of Riliane's room.

Ib turned to look at the owner of the voice and found it to be a frantic looking Gumillia, Elluka's apprentice, searching desperately for the said person. "Miss Elluka? No, I haven't seen her since magic lessons just now," She replied," What's wrong?"

Just then, Allen came out. He had a puzzled look on his face as he saw Gumillia's flustered look he asked, "What's wrong?" In a curious voice.

"Oh Allen-kun! Have you seen Miss Elluka anywhere?" Gumillia asked with a worried face, "She's drunk!" She explained, everyone in the palace knew that Elluka being drunk isn't a good thing.

"What?! Miss Elluka is drunk and nowhere to be found?! Oh dear oh dear..." He exclaimed as he began to pace around thinking, "How about this? Dispatch some of the troops to search for her without creating much of a ruckus, we don't want people to know otherwise it will create a havoc!"

"Yes thank you Allen! That'd be very very helpful! I'm going to check our room to see if she's there. Tell me if you or the troops found her!" Gumillia shouted to them as she ran to the direction of their shared room.

Garry asked suddenly, "How did it go with the Princess?" he whispered and looked around to see if it was safe.

Allen took precautions as well and with a smile on his face he whispered, "The Princess somehow forgave me!"

"Oh my! That is shocking! Is she having a good mood today, I wonder..." Garry pondered as he watched Ib jump around in joy. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his foot. "OUCH! Ib! Please be careful! You stepped on me!" He screamed in pain as he held his foot.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Garry! I think I stepped on you too Allen? Are you two okay?" Ib asked with a worried tone as she stopped jumping around.

"I'm okay," Allen flinched when Ib stepped on his foot but he did not dare complain since the princess was behind the door and was afraid of disturbing her, "Now, please lower your voice. If we're too loud the princess might hear us." Ib quickly covered her mouth at that and whispered an apology to the both of them.

"Ah no it's fine, sorry for yelling at you Ib..." Garry apologized softly.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THAT WHISPERING?!" A loud voice shouted at the trio in a slurred tone. "YA'LL PICKIN' A FIGHT?"

Garry turned around in surprise and saw a woman with pink hair with a rather flushed face, slowly making her way towards them, "Oh no... Allen could this be..." Garry gasped.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL WHISPERING?! YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?" The Pink-haired woman was now glaring at Garry.

Garry flinched and stepped back hiding behind Allen, "IB! Hurry and get here!" he signaled for her to come over in fear of Elluka.

"Ehh? Ah...uhh...Miss Elluka, p-please calm down! Garry wasn't t-trying to pick a fight with you!" Ib stuttered in fear as she slowly took small steps back, away from Elluka.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Elluka shouted loudly at the three of them. "YOU WANT ME TO BURN YOU?"

"Eekk!" Ib screamed as she ran to hide behind Garry. "S-save me!"

Garry cowered in fear behind Allen and clenched tightly onto Ib's hand, "Allen! Allen! do something!" his face had turned pale and little teardrops could be seen at the corners of his eyes.

Allen gulped, "M-Miss E-Elluka-s-"

"SHUT UP!" Elluka immediately silenced him and laughed sinisterly. "I have a nice plan for you~~Garry~~" Her eyes darkened as she sang that.

"W-wh-wh..at...?" Garry flinched as he said that, choking on his words. His face grew paler than it already was and he clenched tighter onto Ib's hand.

"Why don't you kiss Allen? Hm? And then I'll let you go home!~" Elluka laughed darkly.

Garry gulped, "WHA-WHAT?!" He exclaimed and stood up abruptly in shock.

"What are you asking Miss Elluka? That's impossible!" Allen exclaimed in shock.

"E-exactly! What are you saying!" Garry cupped the ears of Ib, making sure she doesn't hear anymore of that nonsense.

Elluka laughed once more. "It's possible~ It's just that you don't want to do it...Right? Especially in front of Ib?"

Just then, tears started to form in Ib's eyes.

"You made a girl cry! Garry made a girl cry! Ahahaha!" Elluka laughed at him in between hiccups, tears were forming at the corner of her eyes from laughing too much.

Alarmed at Ib's sudden crying, Garry turned his attention to her. He kneeled down on one knee and held her hand asking her in concern, "What's wrong Ib? What happened?"

Ib quickly ran away from Garry and hid behind Elluka, "G-garry.." She sniffed. "Garry likes men...?"

Garry was stunned at her action, he stood up and tried to reach his hand out to her, "Ib... no, don't believe her! Get away from her!"

Elluka laughed. "Not only that! He does ******** and ********* to them too!" She laughed again, this time more crazily than evil.

"Garry...I...I have clearly misunderstood you..." Allen whispered as he cautiously took a step away from Garry.

"No! NO! DON'T BELIEVE HER THE TWO OF YOU! I CLEARLY HAVE NO INTEREST IN MEN!" Garry exclaimed waving his hands, trying to decline Elluka's remark desperately.

"Hehe...They rather believe me than you imbecile, after all I _am_ the court mage of Lucifenia...hehehe..." Elluka smirked at Garry.

Garry shuddered at her comment and continued trying to deny what Elluka said, just then, Riliane burst out of her room, "WHAT'S ALL THE RUCKUS GOING ON HERE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PEASANTS ARE DOING?! DISTURBING MY TEA TIME THAT'S WHAT!" she exclaimed in fury.

"Oh my, if it isn't the Princess!" Elluka bowed clumsily to Riliane, "I was just telling the truth about Garry to Allen, Oh~ Why not I tell the truth about Allen too?!"

"Heh~ go ahead with that, he still needs to pay for what he did." Riliane smirked.

Elluka laughed and turned to Riliane, suddenly, metal chains wounded around Riliane tightly, restricting any sort of movement from her. "Princess, you're a Masochist aren't you? Hehe..."

"What?! Princess, is that true?!" Allen asked as he tried to mask his shock but failed miserably.

Riliane was caught by surprise, she fell to the ground, landing on her butt, due to being unable to keep her balance, "What...?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING INSOLENT FOOL! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT! WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ALLEN ANYWAY?!" Riliane turned to Allen after he said his remark and glared at him "DON'T YOU DARE BELIEVE A WORD THAT WOMAN SAYS," Her face was flushed in anger, "YOU WILL PAY!" She said each word slowly and venomously.

"Oh, are you sure you want to say that now, Princess? I have every means to...well..." Elluka paused, pondering on her choice of words, "Make you cry now~" She finally decided. "And there's no one here who would dare go against me~ Besides, I have a strong influence here don't I? I say a word, and people believe me...hahaha! Fools!" Elluka laughed sinisterly again as she brought the topic up randomly.

Riliane gritted her teeth in anger and struggled to break free, she looked around the area, Allen was backing away, Ib was with Elluka, hiding? It seemed like she was looking at Garry in tears and Garry was apparently at the corner of the area, crouching, murmuring and drawing circles on the floor. Riliane turned to Elluka again, glaring at her, "Don't you dare do anything to me you insolent fool! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL BEFALL THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Elluka ignored Riliane's screaming and looked at Garry, "Garry~ come here...~"

Garry shuddered and turned away, chanting softly, "I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna..." He drew his circles faster and cold sweat dripped down from his temple.

"Fine, then I'll just come over!" Elluka said with a smile and walked slowly to Garry. Suddenly, she kicked Garry, sending him flying towards Allen.

"WHAAAARGHHHHHH?!" Garry was sent flying towards Allen, in fear of falling directly on him he stretched out his arms in reflex, "MOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEE AWAAAAAAAAY ALLEEEEEEN!"

"Wah!" Allen took a step back as he saw Garry flying towards him but it didn't help as Garry landed on top of him. "OUCH! What was that for?!" Allen Asked as he tried to sit up and rubbed his head.

Elluka walked over to them and started forcing Garry's face to be near Allen's, "Come on! I wanna see the two of you kiss! No harm doing so right?"

Garry struggled, trying to pull away from Elluka, "OW, OW! GET- NO! I DON'T WANNA!"

"GAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HOMO!" Allen screamed as he tried to push Garry off him.

Ib went to sit beside Riliane after Elluka left and was sobbing, trying to take in the unexpected news she just received, "Garry *sob* likes men *sob* ..."

"Ouch! stop.. pushing my face! Its not like i want this!" Garry cried, struggling away from Elluka's grip.

"Don't worry about that brat, if that servant of mine is with him, it'll be fine." Riliane said as felt uncomfortable in the metal chains and rather irritated about the current situation.

Ib looked at her and asked with a suspicious tone, "How will that be fine...?"

"You little brats don't know anything" Riliane heaved a sigh and squirmed a little, trying to make it a little more comfortable.

Ib heard and pouted at her cutely, "And that's because you adults don't teach us right?"

"Pfft! Please, it's you brats who don't listen to a word we say, this is why I hate brats like you." Riliane was irritated by a lot of reasons and slowly, her anger was rising, it wasn't before long till she would lose her temper with Ib beside her, despite her cuteness.

While the two were talking, Elluka was still trying to force Garry on Allen. "Come on Kiss! I really wanna see you kiss! KISS I SAY!"

Garry was still struggling and trying to get away from the two of them, "PLEASE! LET ME GO!" more tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, "ARRRGHHHHH~~~~~"

"That's it!" Elluka said angrily. She used her magic to restrain Garry like how she did with Riliane and pushed him to Allen once more. "AHAHA! HAVE FUN!" With that, she ran over to Riliane's side and sat down. "Let's just enjoy this~"

"BWWWWWWWARGGGGGGHH?! NOOOOO!" Garry shouted as he was pushed to Allen, "LET ME G-" he fell on Allen's body and his face fell splat onto the floor, "Ouch!" he cried as he lifted his head and turned it to see Allen really close to him, "WOAAHHH! NOOO! " he exclaimed, struggling to get away.

Meanwhile, Riliane was getting more angry by the moment as Elluka sat down beside her. "I don't care about those two idiots there! I want you to release me this instant!" Riliane flinched as she heard Garry's shouting and continued to glare at Elluka, "I hope you understand what happens if you don't do anything now!"

"Aww...fine!" Elluka whined and released Riliane, immediately after that, she passed out cold on the ground.

"Phew...she...finally stopped..." Allen sighed. "But what do we do about those chains on you Garry?" He said as he gently pushed Garry off of him.

Garry was still shouting and panicking, "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW!" he cried.

Just then, Gumillia came back running to them. "HEY HAVE YOU GUYS FOUND HER ANYWHERE YE-...Miss Elluka?!" She exclaimed in shock. "She was here the whole time? And Garry? Why are you chained up? Ib? Are you crying?"

Riliane stood up and rubbed at her sore parts, "Finally, I'm released... Well, I'm heading back to my room, you take it from here Gumillia." Riliane said as she made her way past Gumillia to her room. She shut the door loudly and locked it.

Garry was relieved that Gumillia entered the room, "GREAT TIMING! PLEASE! HELP ME!" he cried for her help.

"Sure..." Gumillia said and used her magic to remove the chains. "What happened here anyway?"

Ib stared at Gumillia helping Garry, she still didn't move from where she was sitting. "Uh...um...Garry...Elluka-sensei told me that Garry does ********* and ********** to guys...and she even made Garry try to kiss Allen..." She sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears.

"WOAH! IB! DON'T BELIEVE A WORD SHE SAYS AND ANYWAY, YOU SHOULDN'T BE SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Garry rushed over to Ib to calm her down.

"But...but what Elluka say usually is true right?" Ib asked tearfully.

Gumillia chuckled, "Nope. When she's drunk she sprouts nonsense."

"See? It's all just nonsense! You shouldn't believe a word she says from the start!" Garry rubbed her shoulders to calm her down and wiped away her tears with his handkerchief.

Ib smiled cheerfully. "Yay!" She shouted in joy before she started jumping around again. Gumillia smiled back at her and carried Elluka. "Well then, I'll be returning now..."

"See you later!~" Ib called out to her cheerfully.

* * *

**End~**

**Yukki: Did you enjoy it? XD *fangurling***

**Malin: I still have no idea why you like it...**

**Yukki: Hmph, you really don't understand the feelings of a fujoshi~**

**Garry: *Crying* No... I'm not gay~**

**Ib: *Sob* Garry...**

**Malin: Well, we should thank Shinobu_An for helping and giving us the idea for this story**

**Yukki: Anyway, we know we haven't been updating on our story but we really are trying. Just that the cursed school had to start tomorrow... DX**

**Malin: Yeah... WHY?! WHY MUST SCHOOL EXIST?! QwQ**

**Yukki: *Sigh*We have no choice... We will update as soon as possible and end this story once and for all**

**Allen: Please review... I don't wish to get assaulted or get close to a certain someone again...**

**Garry: *Still crying* LIKE I SAID, I'M NOT A HOMO!**

**Riliane: Hmph, pedophile, homosexual, straight, no one cares what you are except for-**

**Elluka: *Wakes up* Eh? Why am I here?!**

**Gumillia: N-no reason! *Laughs nervously***

**Yukki: *Laughs* Now that everyone's here...1, 2, 3!**

**Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
